What Did I Forget?
by Cherry Blossom5
Summary: Kagome's upset because of something Inuyasha and the gang have forgotten! As they try to remember Kagome starts to feel like there not her friends excepicially Inuyasha. I/K. FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Kagome Comes Back With An Osuwari!

Kagome Comes Back With an Osuwari!  
  
  
Inuyasha, Mikoru, Sango, and Shippo were waiting at the well. The sun had just risen, and he was getting impatient. Kagome said she would be back to go Shikon Shard hunting in the morning! Why wasn't she back yet?   
  
"Feh, stupid girl, probably decided to sleep in." he muttered.  
  
"Leave her alone until later Inuyasha! She needs a break every now and then." Sango muttered.  
  
"I'm going to get her!" he said jumping into the well. The others shook their heads at his stupidity.  
  
"He's going to get sat for that." Mikoru said.  
  
  
  
  
  
~KAGOME'S TIME~  
  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, letting the realization of something wash over her. She noticed that the ceiling of her room wasn't white as usual. No it was more a red. Wait a minute. Kagome shook herself more awake, to realize that Inuyasha was standing over her, looking at her intensely.  
  
"OSUWARI!!!!" she yelled.   
  
THUMP!  
  
"BITCH! What was that for!" he said muffled, his face still planted firmly in the ground.  
  
"For scaring me when I woke up. You said I could have a day!" she said.  
  
"You did have a day, baka." Inuyasha grumbled as he carefully picked himself off the floor.   
  
"Demo…" Kagome said softly, blue gray eyes flicking to her calendar on her wall. That days date was circled with a red marker. Inuyasha noticed this and looked at the piece of paper that was hanging on her wall.  
  
"What is that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"It's something that tells you the days of the week and important dates." Kagome said.   
  
"Feh. Stupid thing. Why do you need that?" Inuyasha said pointing to the thing. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"It helps me keep track of time." She said.   
  
"Speaking of time, we have to go! The others are waiting! Hurry up wench." Inuyasha said pulling her out of bed.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'd like to stay in my world today if you don't mind." Kagome said.  
  
"I do mind! Now hurry up and get ready. If your not down at the well in 10 minutes, I'm coming to get you." With that he jumped out the window, before Kagome had a chance to speak. Kagome looked around her room exasperatedly, as if they tell her some advice. She knew she had to go back, but she still didn't want to. Today was special. Her mother would be upset if she went. So would Sota and Grandpa. Heck even Buyo would be upset. She hadn't missed this day all her life, and now Inuyasha said she had to come back. Maybe he would understand. Maybe he would let her stay the day! She put on her uniform and grabbed her heavy bag to give to Inuyasha. She'd bribe him with the Ramen in the bag.  
  
Just as he promised, he was waiting for her by the well.   
  
"About time you showed up wench!" Inuyasha shouted. Instead of the sit he was expecting, Kagome walked up to him, and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Inuyasha, onegai, can I stay here. Just for today. Onegai." Kagome's eyes pleaded with him. Inuyasha felt himself falling into her eyes, but remembered that tonight was the new moon. He didn't want to be alone.  
  
"Iya! Your coming back with me." Inuyasha said, picking her up and jumping in the well. They landed on the other side, and the others looked up and saw them.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" Shippo yelled as he lunged at her. She held up her hand to stop him. He dropped back to the ground confused. She marched up to Inuyasha and yelled…  
  
"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!"  
  
THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!  
  
Everyone looked at Kagome in surprise. She had never sat Inuyasha so many times at once. They looked at Inuyasha's form, which was now 3 feet deep into the ground. He had not moved yet, but he started speaking.  
  
"You damn bitch! Why the hell did you do that! I brought you back here! I expected a sit. Maybe 2, but not a hundred!" Inuyasha said through gritted teeth as he tried to get up.  
  
"MAYBE I DIDN'T WANT TO COME BACK TODAY! ARE YOU THAT DENSE THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TODAY IS! I TOLD YOU A MONTH AGO!" Kagome shouted. Mikoru, Sango, and Shippo backed away slightly. They had never seen Kagome so mad.  
  
"Kagome, you don't want to be here with us?" Shippo whimpered. Kagome stopped ranting and raving, and looked at the baby kistune.   
  
"Oh course I want to be here, just not today!" she said softly.  
  
"Kagome-samma may we inquire why?" Mikoru asked. Kagome looked at him in shock. She looked at Sango for support, but saw the same confused look on her face. She couldn't believe they had forgotten.  
  
"You mean you don't remember!?" Kagome asked. They looked at her like she had grown a second head.  
  
"Remember what, you damn wench! Is there something so important that needs to be done today!" Inuyasha yelled starting to get the feelings back in his legs. Kagome looked at him, and he noticed sadness in her eyes. He ignored it, when she shook her head slowly.   
  
"Iya, there's nothing." She murmured.  
  
"So are you staying?" Shippo asked.  
  
'My family probably forgot to, seeing as the people I thought were my friends for got. Might as well stay here.' Kagome thought sadly.  
  
"Hai" 


	2. Inuyasha's Stupidity

Inuyasha's Stupidity   
  
"Inuyasha, do you know what's wrong with Kagome-samma?" Mikoru whispered. Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. He snuck a glance at Kagome who was walking slowly next to Sango. She had a sad scent around her that reminded him of Kikyo way too much for his liking. What was wrong with that wench?  
  
"Kagome-chan what's wrong?" Sango asked for the millionth time. Kagome looked at whom she thought was her friend. Friends didn't forget things like that. Did they. Even her family forgot. It hurt her. She thought,  
  
'If I'm mean maybe they'll leave me alone for the day.'  
  
"No Sango-san, nothing is wrong with me, so just leave alone!" Kagome snapped. Sango looked surprised and hurt. Mikoru, Inuyasha, and Shippo looked at her in surprise. She had never snapped at Sango before.  
  
"That goes for the rest of you to." Kagome said coldly. Shippo jumped off Mikoru's shoulders and ran over to Kagome. He was going to try to comfort her. He jumped on her shoulders only to be pushed off roughly. His eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Just stay away from me." She spat. She turned away and stalked to Kaede's hut. The group stared at her until she disappeared.   
  
"What is wrong with her?" Inuyasha wondered.  
  
"Do you think it has something to do with us forgetting that thing?" Sango said.   
  
"You don't think she hates us do you?" Shippo said in quiet voice.  
  
"Inuyasha you should talk to her." Sango told him. He looked at her in a shocked way.  
  
"WHY ME!" He yelled.  
  
"For reasons that can not be explained." Sango said mysteriously. Mikoru grinned and Shippo looked confused.  
  
  
  
AT KAEDE'S HUT  
  
"I can't believe they forgot Kaede-samma! I told them. I told you. You remembered." Kagome cried. For the last 20 minutes she had been crying on Kaede's shoulder. Kaede had been patting her back and making soothing sounds.  
  
"Kagome, I'm very sorry. I expected Inuyasha to forget, but Sango and the priest to." Kaede said. Kagome looked up at her with tear filled eyes.   
"I think I'll just go for a walk," she whispered. The door banged open, to reveal Inuyasha, Shippo, Mikoru, and Sango standing there.  
  
"KAGOMEEEEEE! WHY DO YOU HATE US!!!" Shippo wailed.   
  
"I don't hate you." She said softly. Kaede patted her on the shoulders.  
  
"Then why are you mad at us wench." Inuyasha barked. Kagome looked up at him, anger in her eyes.  
  
"YOU REALLY DON'T REMEMBER DO YOU!" She yelled at him.  
  
"WHAT IS THERE TO REMEMBER. THERE CAN'T BE ANYTHING THAT IMPORTANT ABOUT YOU THAT I WOULD NEED TO REMEMBER!" He yelled. He instantly regretted those words. Everyone stared at him in shock. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. She stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"Do you mean that Inuyasha?" she asked. He didn't say anything.   
  
"I sorry you feel that way. All I wanted you to do, was remember my birthday." She whispered before she ran out of the room. 


	3. An Apology and a Gift

Chapter 3  
Inuyasha's Apology and Gift  
  
Inuyasha stood there, stunned. Her birthday? He had forgotten her birthday? He remembered her telling them about it now.  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Guess what!" Kagome said cheerfully. Everyone looked at her. They were relaxing in Kaede's hut.  
  
"What is it Kagome-chan?" Sango asked. It pleased her to see Kagome so happy.  
  
"It's my birthday, exactly one month from today." She said.  
  
"Keh, how old are you turning wench?" Inuyasha questioned trying to look not interested. Kagome looked surprised that he cared but was too happy to ponder on it.  
  
"I6"  
  
"That's not very old." Shippo said.  
  
"It's an important age to humans in my world. We call it our Sweet 16, for it is the beginning of a bright new future." Kagome squealed. Her mother was organizing a big party, with all her friends and family coming over.   
  
"Isn't it about the time you first came here?" Kaede asked. Kagome shook her head vigorously.  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"How could you say such mean things to Kagome-chan! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK INUYASHA!" Shippo wailed. He ran out of the hut to search for Kagome.   
  
"That was quite a thing to say to Kagome-samma. You dragged her back here on her birthday. Didn't she say something about a party her mother was throwing for her today?" Mikoru said before walking out to help look for Kagome. He turned to Sango who was red with embarrassment for forgetting her best friends birthday and anger at Inuyasha. He braced himself for a bunch of angry insults, but all he was a slap across the face. Then she walked out. He looked at Kaede.  
  
"Don't look at me for advice Inuyasha. This is your problem." She said. Inuyasha hung his head and walked out of the hut. He sniffed the air for Kagome's scent. He caught it not far from here. It was clouded over with the smell of salt water. She must have been crying. He ran off in that direction as fast as he could.  
  
He found Kagome sitting underneath the God tree, with her head in her arms sobbing. He walked quietly over to her. It broke his heart to see her like this. Even though he had never admitted it, but he did really love her. The only reason he stayed with Kikyo was because she died because of him. That and Kagome didn't love him. He placed a hand on her shaking shoulder. She looked up surprised, but then her face clouded over with anger.  
  
"What do you want?" she spat out. Inuyasha winced.  
  
"Listen Kagome…about what I said earlier." He started.  
  
"Oh you don't have to explain anything. I know how you feel now. I thought we were at least friends, but I just guess I was being stupid. But you know what Inuyasha.." she was cut off by Inuyasha gently putting a finger on her lips. She looked at him with shocked eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry I forgot your birthday. I'm sorry I took you away from your world today. The others are sorry to. I understand if you hate me." Inuyasha said in a soft voice. He took his finger off her lips, and turned around to go. He heard her say very softly,  
  
"I don't hate you, I love you." She said. She put a hand to her mouth as if she were surprised the words had come out. He turned to look at her.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing." She said quickly looking at the ground.  
  
"No, you said something like I don't hate you I love you right." She kept looking at the ground. He nicked her chin up making her look at him. He put his arms around her waist drawing her close. She stared into his eyes with shock evident in her eyes.  
  
"Did you or did you not?"   
  
"I did."  
  
"You love me?!"  
  
"With all my heart."  
Inuyasha's head was swimming with this new information. She loved him! She didn't hate him. He looked into her eyes to see any signs of doubt or lying. All he saw was adoration, trust, love, and a whole lot of tears. He realized she had started crying again.   
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked softly. She pulled away from him and sobbed.  
  
"I told you I loved you and you haven't responded. I knew you didn't love me. You love Kikyo of course. I kept it hidden so you wouldn't feel like you had to chose, but now you…", Kagome was now cut off by Inuyasha's lips pressing softly against hers. At first, she was to surprised to do anything, but stand there and let him kiss her, but slowly she winded her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. Enjoying the feel of her body pressed against his. Enjoying the feel of how he was now running his hands through her long hair. He broke the kiss slowly. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's gray blue eyes staring at him with a mixture of shock and hope.  
  
"I don't love Kikyo, I love you. I wasn't responding because I was to shocked that you loved me back." He said softly, holding her close to his body. She was so warm.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.  
THE END  
So what do you think? I know, the ending was a little mixed up. I also know that I don't talk to my reviewers enough. I'm way to secretive for my own good. Hehehehe. Oh well. Read and enjoy! 


End file.
